The Journey
by ROLAMdimensi
Summary: AU but not the continent.The Hyuuga, Hizashi,Hinata,Hanabi and Neji, and UchihaSasuke are travelers..Full summary inside


**Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of Naruto**

**IMPORTANT**

**This is AU except for the continent.**

**Summary**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata and their guardian**

**Hyuuga Hiashi are travellers, travelling throughout the continent since two years ago.What would they faced during their journey ?**

**Sasuke, Hinata-13**

**Neji-14**

**Hanabi-9**

**Situation**

**Ten years has passed since the end of the Great Ninja War, which killed almost all **

**shinobi. Because of that, hidden village are no longer used and are abandoned. Almost all surviving shinobi is working for the armed forces, while few of them **

**live and work like other citizen.**

**It is known that not all people have the ability to mold chakra and if they can, they have to train. However, the knowledge of jutsu is rare after the war, and only a few of scrools are kept by **

**

* * *

**

**1st Another Stop and Friends**

19th July

0623

Sasuke is running through the alley, heading for his house. Dead bodies are everywhere. He stops at the entrance, hearing shouting asking him to leave. However, he rushes into the house, curious for explanation.

He arrives at the entrance of a room when silence already enveloped the noise.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_...,"

He pushes the doors quickly, to find...

"Sasuke, wake up," Neji is shaking him hard "or you'll miss the practice."

Sasuke rubbed his temple "Okay, okay, stop it."

He quickly got off the ground, staring to Neji, heading to the forest. Glancing to his left,

he sees scroll containers, labeled with different colours, showing the difference of elements used in ninjutsu.

He rushes to the stream, washing his face in hurry, then he leaps to the forest, to the training place.

It's still dawn as darkness is everywhere with a hint of sunrise. Today, they'll practicing archery, in the forest.

He landed on the ground "Hiashi-san, sorry for my lateness."

Hiashi eyed Sasuke with concer "Sasuke, you were having those dream again, right ?"

Sasuke noded "But I only reach at the door and..."

Hiashi tapped his shoulder "Go now, they had already started."

Sasuke picks up his bow and arrows before heading deep into the forest.

Hiashi stared to Sasuke "You will know... soon."

From afar he could see three figures aiming their bows to an unseen target. Few leaps later, he arrives.

He beamed "Ohayo Hina-chan, Hana-chan, Neji," they are using Byakugan.

"Ohayo, Sasuke," they replied in unison, still focusing on their target.

Getting an arrow, he puts it at the bow, focusing on the target. But he's disadvantageous as his sight is clouded by the branches.

"_Underneath the underneath," _he grinned.

He activates Sharingan while getting to the back. He decides to copy Neji movement.

Satisfies for his aim, Neji launches the arrow, pulling the bow up a bit. Less than two seconds, the arrow hit, almost to the bull's eye itself.

However, Sasuke's arrow only hit the outer layer.

Neji smirks at him, proud for his achievement. Sasuke shot a glare.This continue for the next half an hour, as Sasuke and Neji competes against each other continuously.

Their competition, however, really annoyed Hanabi as she stares in horror to each of her arrows on the target been pounds over and over and moments later, fall to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, Nii-san," Hanabi called out "Look, what you have done !"

Hinata still launches arrows while hearing Hanabi words.

To her dismay, both are still in their position, launching more and more arrow to the target, clearly ignoring her words.

"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu," she released a fireball just as Sasuke and Neji launched their arrows, burning them down on track.

And again, her action is ignored just like her words "Okay, I'll make you notice me."

Just as she about to charge, someone grabs her from the back.

"Hana-chan, stop that," Hinata gazed to her little sister.

Hanabi lift her faced "Nee-chan, my arrows..."

"Alright, we'll pay them for that," she picked up her bow "Hanabi quick."

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun, Nii-san, we'll pay you for that !"

Sasuke stopped "Neji, let's team up."

Neji noded "Hinata, we'll compete for number, in any way," he took out another arrow.

Soon, the competition starts, as they struggle to hit the target with their arrows. They also

disrupt their opponent's projectiles, as another way to win.

"Neji, change turn," Sasuke claims for his turn to disrupt, after few minutes of hitting the target.

Neji releases an arrow, after moments of consideration for his aim.

**Swuush**

Hit and another falls , like the others, to the ground.

"Haaa... Nee-chan, they leaving us behind," Hanabi took out another arrow in a rush.

Not so long later, they stop as their arrows are no longer available.

* * *

1125

They had started their journey, along a trail through the forest before they'll found the main route. Each one of them except Hanabi are carrying a bow, katana and backpack, walking slowly as they are amazed by the forest. It's tranquil and peaceful, with sound of nature makes up by the elements, animals and vegetation.

Hinata advanced forward "Tou-san, how long are we going to stop at the city ?"

" A week, you have enough time to explore the city," he replied, while glancing suspiciously through the forest.

Neji activates his Byakugan, scouting the area.

They know, something isn't right. It's too tranquil, with not much noise.

Hanabi pointed "Hey, Kaze back."

Moments later, a raven lands on Hiashi's arm, pecking his other arm as

a communication. Several pecking later, they know it's an animal.

Instinctly, they bring out their katana slowly as not to alert the animal.

"Hiashi-san," Neji called "Its a tiger, dead and its cub still alive."

Hiashi noded "True, and we can't live the cub alone."

He disappear among the branches.

Hanabi turned "Nee-chan, the tiger has wierd chakra signature."

"Poison, I guess," Hinata replied.

Moments later, Hiashi arrives, bringing along with him a cub.

"Kawai !" Hanabi squealed, running to Hiashi "Tou-san, can I hold it ?"

Hiashi gave, whispered "Careful, he's still weak."

Hinata quickly getting near, follow by Neji and Sasuke, gaping at the adorable cub.

Hanabi brushes its belly and surprisingly, the cub responds back by tilting its head.

"Hey, it's tickled," Hanabi burst out almost laughing.

"It's taken a like of you," Hiashi commented.

Hanabi beamed with happiness "Does it mean... I can keep him ?"

Hiashi nods, smiling for his daughter.

"Really ?"

"Then, what its name, Hana-chan ?" Hinata asked, amused of the cub.

"Its name is...," she looked around "Kata !"

"That's resolve everything. Let's move, we'll reach the city this evening."

* * *

1534

Soon, they are already on a hill, overlooking the city, Kaze (the raven) is flying around.

"Wow, this is the city," Hanabi gazed at high-rise trees at some part of the city.

Hiashi stares to the other side of the city, searching for something while the other three

are amazed by scenery in front of their eyes.

Kata squirmed, causing Hanabi to burst out "Don't move, it's tickle."

Neji walked, glancing Kata " Be nice or she'll enrage."

Hanabi pushed him away "Just ignore him, Kata-chan."

Sasuke is gazing at traders at trading post when he notices Hiashi is searching something

at the corner of his eyes.

"Hiashi-san," Hiashi turned "what are you looking for ?"

"Well, I noticed the similarity of this city with the previous one."

Hinata gazed at her father eyes, seeing hint of secrecy.

Hiashi brought down his backpack "Wrap your weapon first."

* * *

They are entering the city, through the main gate that read out 'Taso', which is fit because as they walked around, they could see high-rising trees overshadow buildings.

There's a list of rules to be follow on the wall and one of them is to wrap any weapon once they're in the inner city.

People are moving to every part of the city. City Guard are everywhere, preventing crime and giving the people sense of security. The main factor of the security, however are the people themselves. They hate any crimes and violence that they will trying hard to stop it. It's not just in this city, but also in other cities as they still suffers even after the war.

As they wandering along another street, they could see lots of stores such as book, weapon and...

"Hey, that's a pet store, lets go," Hanabi grinned to Kata "We'll get your food now."

Kata stares to his new owner, curious about her sudden out burst.

Hanabi runs straight to the counter, seeing a woman behind it, the storekeeper.

"Hold your horses," the storekeeper said "and what you got there... a cub ?"

"It's lovely right... do you have food for," looking at Kata " him ?"

"Wait a sec...," she brought out a box.

By now, Hiashi is standing by the counter. Sasuke is gaping at a framed certificate to the right of the counter.

"What are you looking at ?" Hinata asked from behind "a certificate ?"

Sasuke noded "This store got Rank A and one of the best stores."

"One cost 2S gold," she turned to Hiashi "your daughter ?"

"Yes, the girls are my daughter," he turned to Neji "that's my nephew and the last one is my friend's son."

Hisahi brought out "I'll take five."

"That's 1M gold, thank you," she looked to Hanabi "what's his name ?"

"Kata !" Hanabi squealed.

She smiled "Well, take a good care of him okay."

Hanabi noded "Ehm !"

At the main road heading to the city's center, people are lining by the side, giving way to three government officer, accompany by two people in greyish green robe, wearing animal mask, by their side and 10 City Guard.

"Hey look, aren't they the shinobi," one whispered.

One noded "I heard shinobi with a mask is an ANBU."

"It's rare to see them these days," another whisper heard "that's after the war."

"I'm going to pay for trader seal," Hiashi walked away.

"What are they looking at, I can't see !" Hanabi fumed.

Neji smirked at his cousin "Poor Hana-chan..."

Hanabi glares to Neji. Kata, seeing this also glares to Neji.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't say that," Hinata turned to Hanabi "I'll tell you what happening okay ? Is Kata... glaring"

Hanabi turned down "You're mad at Neji-nii-san... ? You really love me didn't you ?"

Kata tilts, as he agrees to Hanabi.

"Ehh.. where's Sasuke-kun ?" Hanabi turned at Hinata.

Hinata walked "Nii-san, do you see Sasuke-kun ?"

Neji turned, surprised "Sasuke ?" he glanced around "There he is..."

* * *

"You were staring at her !" a blonde yelled while pointing to a girl beside him. She's holding a small fox.

Sasuke shot a glare "I just staring at the ramen.."

The girl tugged the blonde "Ne, Naruto, he didn't meant it and why ..." she eyed him.

The blonde gasped "I... I.. because you're my friend, that is," he glared back "and no, I won't accept ' _I just_STARING _at the ramen_ ' ."

"Fine then, I leave now," Sasuke fumed secretly, behind his clamness.

"Wait," the girl shrieked "sorry for his behaviour," she turned "Naruto, you shouldn't accuse someone wrongly."

"But, Sakura-chan...," Naruto pouted as the fox leapt to the ground and shot a glare to..

"Kata, stop it ," Hanabi said, seeing the cub glaring to a fox "_That fox... beautiful."_

Then she sees a hand picking up the fox. She trails to the owner face.

"Sorry," she stared to the little fox, whispering "_You.. why did you that huh ?"_

Hanabi quickly picked Kata, glaring to him "Kata, don't do that again okay ?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she smiled "and this is Naru."

Hanabi gasped "Haruno-san...

"Sakura... " she in interrupted.

"Sakura-san, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi and this is my Kata," Hanabi replied warmly "You can call me Hanabi."

Hinata arrived "Sakura-san, sorry for trouble. I'm her sister, Hyuuga Hinata but you can call me Hinata," she gazed at the fox "Kawai, where did you get that ?"

"We found Naru at a den," Sakura replied.

"We.. ?" the sisters ponders.

"Yes, with my friend Naruto," she turned to a blonde "that's him."

Naruto glared to Sasuke "Next time, if I..."

"I know, I know. You tell me that for the fifth time already," Sasuke glanced "_I never thought such obnoxious is friendly."_

Sakura waved at them "Naruto, over here !"

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he burst through the crowd.

* * *

"This is your seal," a man gave Hiashi a seal and certificate "Thank you."

Hiashi walks out of the building when he sees Sasuke arguing with a blonde.

Turning to his right, he walks against the crowd, heading to another building, as he passes  
bulletin boards. One of them is about a search party heading for the Hidden Village of Mist, searching for jutsu scroll.

* * *

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he gaped "who is he ?" he pointed to another white-eye. 

Hinata turned to Neji beside him "He's Hyuuga Neji, my cousin."

Naruto is awed by this "You mean, you're a family."

Sakura gazes at Sasuke. This, however causing Naruto to fume.

"Then Sasuke-san, you're an Uchiha, then why... ?" Sakura wondered.

"Actually, he is," Neji interrupted "our distant relative."

"Sasuke-kun is also our friend," Hanabi chirped happily but stopped "Sakura-san, is Naruto-san sick today ?"

Naruto grins to Hanabi, annoyed by her innocent words.

Sakura turned to Naruto "Oh, he ate bad ramen just now."

Naruto shuddered "Yeah... bad ramen...I ate," he turned to a big clock "Sakura-chan, it's already six."

"Wait Naruto," Sakura turned "Hinata-san ,I'm sure you need a guide.. so."

Bringing out a piece of paper and pen, she writes down.

"Why don't you come, I'll show you the city," she gave the paper to Hinata "My adresses."

Hinata shook "You don't have to..."

"I have a release tommorow and been a guide is my interest, ehmm.. see you tommorow,"

she rushed to the crowd heading to the west, with Naruto by her side.

"That kid, he's interesting..." Neji muttered under his breath.

"Nii-san, he isn't kid, he's Naruto-san," Hanabi fumed "Poor Naruto-san, he's sick... well,

my ointment would do it."

The three stared at Hanabi "_It isn't any ordinary sick_, _Hana-chan.._"

* * *

1920

It's already dusk when they walk out of the city through the west gate. Even so, the traffic is still heavy as people walking in and out endlessly.Well, this is a city.

City is a center of attraction for small town and village around . City has everything people needed such as tertiary education, advance medical equipment and everything a small town alike can't afford.

Of course city is well known that it earned an idiom ' of hustle and bustle.' People need sleep. But how can they sleep when there's much noise for the whole night ?

Now, they are at an intersection, at the outskirt of the city.

"According to this ," Hinata lift her head from a pamphlet "our place should be... there."

She points to a street far to their left. There's a sign 'Area 25, No 21 – 40.'

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**If you like this story, tell me (review). I'll update more.**


End file.
